


All cards on the table

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: Summary: People with a volatile history being forced to remain in close quarters together, that is rarely a good idea, add in some unspoken secrets and you have an explosive mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
> The prompt called for the eighth years being snowed in together and party games, and I wanted to show that party games can be something painful, especially if a war happened and the wounds have not yet healed. Thanks goes to my darling beta smirkingcat who encouraged me to stick with my initial idea.

Draco Malfoy is a snake through and through, but whereas some people might think it an insult, you know by now how to evaluate this statement. Draco is pure energy, body coiled tightly, energy waiting to burst forth. Even though he always appears to be in control, you can tell that right now he is nervous and barely holding on.

You watch him, standing at the window. His shoulders are drawn together and he looks as if he wants to be anywhere but here. Hermione approaches him and some sick part of you, is glad about the explosion that will inevitably take place.

"Why are you looking outside?"

"Tell me, Granger, who was it again with the unbelievably smart idea, to spend our Christmas break in the Swiss Alps?" The biting sarcasm is lost on Hermione and you wonder, when she turned into this oblivious caricature of your friend.

"Well I talked to Professor McGonagall about possible destinations. And we mutually decided that it would be best to be somewhere secluded to get to know each other."

"Right and who are the rest of us lowly creatures, to doubt your incredible wisdom, oh wonderful Miss Granger." Draco grips his elbows tighter. "Far be it from you to actually put us in a place, where we would have a chance to get away from your insufferable face."

Even Hermione realizes now that Draco is directly insulting her, but since he has not hexed her or even made a move to hex her, she cannot directly retaliate. You watch her face undergo the various stages of rage, but before she can work up a suitable response Ron enters the room and the atmosphere changes drastically.

It is as if the temperature drops a few degrees. And not for the first time you wonder what has happened to make you a detached observer in the drama that has been your friendship for seven years.

Draco is still tense, but Hermione's hostility is directed to Ron, who in turn ignores her entirely.

"Are we snowed in?" The question is directed to Draco, who slumps a little at the neutral tone.

"Yeah, as is not unusual in December in the Alps."

"I still don't get what the fuss is all about!" all that is missing is that Hermione stamps her foot in anger.

"Do I need to spell it out? Nobody here wants to spend time with your ugly mug, and no it has nothing to do with your blood and more with the fact that you have been an insufferable bitch ever since you came back from Australia. Not even Potter wants to spend time with you!" And there is the old Draco biting at anybody who doesn't move out of the way fast enough when he has been corned, you could watch a while longer but chose to respond.

"Oi, leave me out of this Draco." even though you would have preferred to simply watch, you are trying to diffuse the tension a little.-

She stares at you for a while, and you realize that she wants you to take her side. But right now you cannot give her this, too far has she gone in her change, so you turn away from her stare and step up next to Draco and concentrate on his troubles.

"Deep breaths, in and out. And step away from the door. You see that the snow is too high, and that you can't go out." the words come softly, soothing like they have so often before, and you see that you have achieved your goal when he turns towards you. His grey eyes still troubled but the breathing slowing in tune with your words. He throws you a gentle smile that you return in kind, heart going out to him.

It is only a minimal change, but Draco's posture relaxes a little and he nods at you.

"I'll head back to the room. Let me know what the others want to do today." He strides out of the room and you admire his pert backside for a moment before you turn towards Ron.

"Shut it." You say, before he can even open his mouth, but it would not be needed anyway. Ron grins at you and holds his hands up in mock surrender.

"Mate, I have no idea what just happened. But you will tell me in time, I am sure."

"Yeah just like you will tell me what the fuck happened in Australia?" The jab is not entirely fair, but you are so sick of not knowing, that you throw it in his face like a challenge. Ron sighs, his hand agitating his red locks.

"I will, but I need more than a butterbeer for that."

"Ok, tonight we will talk." You have an idea on how to air the issues that boil beneath the surface but you need to talk with Draco before you pull him into this.

* * *

 

The afternoon has passed quietly. Most students have read or talked quietly. Hermione has been sitting in front of the fireplace, head buried deeply in a thick tome, not talking to anybody. You know that you are playing a dangerous game. If this goes pear shaped you could lose one of the people who have accompanied you through your childhood, for good. It is only the fact that Draco has agreed to your plan, which calms your frantically beating heart.

At least the constant snowfall has stopped. You look outside and admire the softly gleaming surface, the sun already setting, thus setting the snow on fire. The oranges and reds remind you of your house origin and you collect your courage. Breathing in deeply, you turn back towards the room.

"Hey guys, how about some party games? Professor McGonagall wanted us all to get along, what better way to do that than with a classical game of Truth or Dare?"

Draco has stepped up next to you, no question being asked. "I would suggest we use the mild truthpotion with the Firewhisky that Finnegan smuggled onto this trip."

"And I'll agree to your suggestion why?" Seamus asks deceptively calm and you see yourself forced to step in.

"Because, I am sick and tired of all of these prejudices and would like to get some things out into the open. And since YOU have the alcohol, you will share with us all. Otherwise I am forced to confiscate it..."

"But, Harry!" Seamus protests.

"No, either you share, or we play only with the potion. Which will probably make this more uncomfortable. And in case you are thinking about storming out in a huff - there are nearly 7 feet of fresh snow outside, so have fun cooling off." You are aware of the gaping faces all around you, but then again it was only a matter of time before you had to take the lead once more. Fixing Seamus with a stare, you ask "So what will it be?"

Seamus grumbles but retreats to the room and comes back with two bottles of Firewhisky. "Here." He hands you the bottles with reluctance and glares a little at you. "We will NOT drink all of them on the first night, Who knows how long we will be stuck here." He crosses his arms and sits down with a huff.

"Thank you." You already have a headache, and the night is only starting.

* * *

 

You take the first swallow of truthpotion, just to set an example and watch all of the other eight years do the same. From each house a few people have returned to do the eight year, while others have opted to take the classes remote. But old resentments are still lying underneath the weathered exterior and wait to come to the surface. You can feel it in your bones. The mandatory trip for the returned students seemed to be destined to bring things to a head

Now this explosive mixture has been snowed in and you wonder about the wisdom of stuffing all of you together.

The potion makes you feel as if you are wrapped in cotton. An unfortunate side effect, if someone asked you. But as you watch the faces of your classmates you realize that a lot of the previous tension has left their faces. Hermione is expressionless, but Parvati giggles softly.

"Right, I'll go over the rules again." You address the circle around you. "We are playing Truth or Dare, but you are only allowed to choose Dare once, truth can be chosen as often as you want. If you pick Dare - you have to pick truth next."

"What, if we don't like the dare?" Seamus pipes up.

"You are allowed one skip. Choose wisely - once you skipped, you are stuck with the next dares." You state firmly.

"Can we do the same with the questions?" Dean says and you let the potion run its course through you, "I would say, if a question is truly invasive or rude, you are allowed to leave the room."

"Ok, I can live with that."

You look around, and realize that every eye is on you. "I'll start, if that is ok for all of you?"

They all nod, and you ask Draco after he has chosen truth. "Why is being snowed in so hard on you?"

Draco swallows reflexively, he remains silent for a while before he begins. "Well, as many of you know, I was in Ministry custody for a couple weeks during the summer. Before they finally decided that I was not a criminal, and allowed out again. And yes I know that some of you probably doubt that decision." He looks straight at Hermione. "But I paid for my crimes and truly regret what happened during the war. I was simply trying to keep me and my loved ones alive and I think most of you would have done the same to make sure nobody you love dies. I couldn't hide them away like some of you could. "His eyes cut across to Hermione before he continues to talk. "I dealt with the cards that life gave me, the best I could"

You look around and see quiet reflection in most of their faces, while Draco continues "What most of you don't know is that the Ministry has no cozy holding rooms for people awaiting their hearings. They only have one type of cells in which they hold any type of criminal. These cells are cold, damp, and dark. There are no windows, and one can only guess the time or try to keep track of the rations provided." He breathes deeply and you take his hand, Hermione takes a deep breath but remains silent, when Draco continues. "Harry came and visited me every day. I was not allowed to leave the cell so, we talked through the door. I think without his visits I would have lost it. I didn't, at least I would like to think that I am still sane. But I cannot stand being locked in. Not being able to leave a room is very difficult for me. The only thing worse is being locked in somewhere alone."

He falls silent.

"Blimey, I need a drink." Seamus blurts out. He hands out a shot to all of you and everyone takes a drink. Even Hermione knocks the shot back.

Seamus grins all of a sudden and you have only a second before he blurts out:

"So Harry, want to tell us why you are holding hands with Draco?"

And you feel the potion grip you, even as you are trying to let go. Draco clasps your hands tighter.

"Uhm, to be honest, I just wanted to be there for him." The potion accepts that as an answer, but from somewhere another answer bubbles out of you. "I like him, more than a friend." and you want to look anywhere but not at Draco’s face.

"Good." His voice sounds so close. "You know, I quite like you too Harry."

Seamus grins. "I have a dare for you, Draco. I dare you to kiss the person in this room that you really want to kiss."

Draco smirks at you. "I can't skip that one, I am afraid." Before you can even muster a reply, soft warm lips cover yours, and you forget any protest.

Only when breathing becomes an issue you pull back and look dazedly into the smiling face.

"Seems like being snowed in, brings something good after all." He pulls you close and you go willingly.

"Great, another happy couple. Can we continue with this stupid game then? And maybe we could even play by the rules that you yourself set up?" Hermione's voice is like icewater to you, but Draco tightens his grip and you stay where you are.

"Certainly Granger, and since you are so keen on this game why don't you go next? Truth or Dare what will it be?"

You can see how it works behind her eyes and she holds his eyes for a long while before she says "Fine, I pick dare"

Draco grins." I dare you to kiss someone here in the room. I'll even leave the choice to you."

"I pass." the words are cold, emotionless, but you hear the pain within them, "I will not degrade myself by kissing just anybody."

As she says it, you see Theo flinch at the harsh words and you wonder, if there isn't someone interested in her after all. Draco is not fazed by Hermione's protest and continues as if she has not brushed us off.

"Fine have it your way, you picked dare, passed and now you have to choose truth for the next round. Is everyone clear on that?"

They all nod, and Draco smiles at his best friend. "Blaise, would you go now, same dare as for Miss Granger?"

Blaise looks through the room, as if he seriously has to think about the person that he will kiss for his dare. But then a smirk steals across his handsome face and you wonder what will happen now.

He gets up and walks over to someone that nobody expected. Your best mate looks outright panicked, but you cannot contain a snicker. Ron is the straightest guy that you know, being kissed by Blaise is probably his worst nightmare. He will probably scrub his teeth and gargle until his mouth bleeds.

And then something changes. Blaise pulls Ron up, and you realize that he is a bit taller than your best friend. Putting his hand against Ron's face in a gesture that you can only call tender, he closes the distance between them. Covering Ron's mouth with his, he kisses him gently.

Watching your best friend you realize the exact moment, at which Ron all but melts into Blaise‘s mouth. His arms come up and he tilts his face into the kiss. Stunned you realize that you are not watching a straight guy, receiving an involuntary snog. No, you bet that they have kissed before, it looks too comfortable.

While you look at the scene before you, your brain needs another minute to realize what you are really seeing. But as you feel a smile tug at your mouth, something else is happening with Hermione.

"This is too much." Her voice rises and then she screams "I hate you Ron Weasley. You have no idea how much I hate you "

Then she bolts.

It only takes a few moments before you run after her, Draco hot on your heels, and Ron right behind you.

She is fast, and slams the door before you can get in. You hear her sobs, through the wood and look at the two men with you.

"Ron, what the fuck?"

Your best friend has blushed beet red, but he looks at you defiantly. "Don't start!"

"Don't start what? You think I have any problem with you being gay? That would be a tad hypocritical no?" You are still surprised and a bit angry at yourself for being so oblivious.

"Look I wanted to tell you for ages, but it never seemed right." Ron looks at you, as if you kicked him where it hurts most and you feel sorry for him, but there is one thing that you need to know.

"Did Hermione know?"

"Can we talk about this later? Right now I would like to talk to Hermione. Even though I am sure that she does not want to see me." He looks torn and you decide to have pity.

"You go back to your boyfriend, and don't even think about denying that! Even I could see that this was not the first time you two kissed!" You punch his shoulder gently and grin to diffuse the tension when he hesitates.

For a second you wonder if he is going to argue, but then he turns back towards Blaise, who hovers at the entrance to the sleeping quarters. If you had any doubt about the nature of their relationship, Blaise would have destroyed it then with the possessive embrace that Ron finds himself subjected to.

"Thank you" Blaise mouths at you, but you wave him off. Right now you have more pressing matters, on the other side of the door.

The sobs have quieted and that worries you. Draco exchanges a look with you and you both cast at the same time.

"Alohomora"

The door swings open and you look at the scene before you.

It is hard looking at her. She looks like a puppet cut loose of its strings. She refuses to look at you or Draco .

You step into the room and settle down across from her. But there is no reaction. Her face is streaked by tears and her shoulders shake silently.

"Hermione, come talk to me." You implore her. "I want to help."

She scoffs and turns away, as much as she can. Since there is no way out of the cabin, it isn't much.

When you make a move to get up and reach out, Draco rests his hand on your arm.

"Leave her." You look at the grey eyes in the well-known face, the face that you have grown to love.

"Right now, she can't take anything from you. Not when she is hurting like this. Don't you see? You and Ron, you have betrayed her. Found something that she can't have and if I am not totally wrong she is terrified of never understanding. No book can truly help her with the human heart." Draco speaks as if Hermione is not sitting right there next to the two of you and you don't understand why he does it, until you realize that her shoulders are shaking. She is still crying and your heart aches for your friend.

Ron really has done a number on her. And even though you know that nobody chooses whom he falls in love with, for the first time you begin to understand, how she must feel. Draco continues to talk, as if oblivious when you know that he is anything but.

"I even understand her a little, now that I know why she was so hostile. In fact doesn't it remind you a little bit of someone you know?"

You cannot help but wonder when Draco became so wise, but then again he had a lot of time to think, locked up in the cell with only his own head for company.

"You are right. She does remind me of a very young you." You don't whisper, there is no need for it. "But I never thought that someone so very smart could be so incredibly stupid."

And that gets a reaction from her, but not the one that you wanted. Instead of rising to the challenge like the girl you knew before, she sinks into herself even more.

"How can she think that nobody will love her? How can she think that we don't want to be her friends anymore?"

"How would you feel, when your friends fall in love, in a way that feels at least in one case like a betrayal? Of course Weasley sees this differently - but then I remember that Pansy refused to talk to me for months when I came out, and we were not in love. We were not together, trying to rebuild a life that felt like it was in tatters even though we were winners of a war. Do you really think it is fair to demand that she kept her cool? She didn't tell you, wanted to give the man, who is your best friend the chance to come clean, and he doesn't do it for months?" he trails of and you feel like an idiot.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" You cannot help but address Hermione, and the broken sound that escapes her throat cuts you deeply.

"When Harry? When you were so busy pretending that everything would work out just right? When you looked at Draco as if he was fragile and needed protection, when it was so clearly you were holding on just barely? When you were busy being normal? And then when you would laugh with Ron about one thing or another? When was I supposed to tell you that you had left me behind? That everything that was left of me was my brain? That my heart was broken and that your best friend had tossed me aside for a guy when you so clearly were in love with Draco here, and couldn't even figure your own feelings out?"

You are shocked, but then the outbreak was needed and you have been busy with your own life, trying to figure out how to be happy for once.

"You are right. I haven't been a good friend lately. But I am not perfect, I need you to tell me when I mess up. I need you to talk instead of letting this fester until you don't know any longer how to hide how hurt and angry you are. And you did a poor job of hiding what you feel. We are Gryffindors, we explode and then it gets better. Mione, it won't stop hurting, not overnight, but it will get better. And you know how lost I am when it comes to feelings. Without Draco taking the initiative I probably would not have told him."

She does look up at that. "What do you mean?"

"As you know, I visited Draco daily at the Ministry. At first only because I felt it so unfair to have him locked away, when there had not been a trial. But then we began to talk."

Draco looks wryly at her and throws in. "At the beginning I was convinced that Potter would lose interest in his newest project soon. But he kept coming back."

"When I explained to him that I knew how it felt to be locked up, he thought I made fun of him."

She sighs. "Well it is not really out in the open, how they treated you. And with your history is it a wonder that Draco was sceptic?"

"No so it took a lot of time, and a lot of talks. But at the beginning we really were only friends, and I didn't think that Draco would ever be interested in anything more."

A sad smile flits over her face. "But you had figured out that you wanted him, Harry?"

"Hey he sits right here!" Draco throws in but his smile is a tender one, warming you from the inside.

You want to hug her, but you refrain from sudden movements. "Yes, very much so. But with the entire situation being as it was, I wanted to keep everything as normal as possible. I am sorry that I made it more difficult."

It seems to be the right thing to say, because all of a sudden you find yourself in a crushing embrace and your shoulder grows wet, as she cries in your arms.

"Shush, Mione. You won't get rid of me that easily."

You hold her for a long time, Draco sitting next to you offering silent support, until she has cried herself out, but then she gathers herself and looks straight at Draco.

"I owe you an apology." She sounds small and a tiny part of you is afraid that Draco will throw the apology back at her.

"Granger, tell me - if you owe me an apology for being crazy for a couple months, what do I owe you for being a right shit for years?"

She gapes at him for a moment, before a mischievous smile blinks up as she answers "Access to your library for life." It warms your heart to see a glimpse of your old friend.

The laughter that rings through the room at that statement is the most beautiful sound that you have heard in a long time. "I can arrange that - even though somebody already asked for that privilege." Draco grins at her, and you can almost imagine what this wonderful man is scheming.

"Who?" she looks a bit curious but sceptic at the same time, as if she half expects to be made fun of.

"Theo, I always wondered why he hasn't ended up in Ravenclaw, but then again you didn't end up in Ravenclaw either."

"Theo likes books? Why did I never see him at the library?"

"Because we preferred to stay inside the Slytherin Common room, but there he always has his nose in a book. Just like someone else that I know." Draco looks at her in a way that makes you want to hug him.

She breathes deeply, before looking up at you.

"And would Theo talk with me, even though I have been behaving like a harpy?"

"Why not? You are such a pretty girl, Mione. And usually smart, even though a little blind." You can't keep your mouth shut, not when you finally have a clue as to what really has pained her.

"What do you mean?"

She sounds genuinely confused and you cannot resist the temptation. "Promise me that you'll talk to Theo." You won't do more than that, but a push in the right direction has never hurt anybody.

The soft smile that Draco sends your way, makes your heart flutter and you smile back.

Hermione sighs a little, but now it sounds more wistful.

"Ok, but I want to talk to Ron first. I feel like I owe him an apology." Even though she is right in that, there is one thing that you need to make clear.

"Ron owes us foremost an explanation."

And with that you are heading back into the common room. Hermione’s hand tight in yours and Draco at your side.

* * *

 

The atmosphere is subdued, when you come back. Most people have gone to bed by now but a few are still there. Ron and Blaise sit close together, Blaise wrapped protectively around Ron, talking softly with him.

Seamus and Dean are still drinking, and Theo is watching the doorway. His smile when he sees Hermione could light up the room and she answers it with a shy one.

Suddenly you are sure that everything will turn out alright, not tonight but you are making the first honest steps toward healing.

"I think we are done with the party games, but Ron I would like to ask you one more question." You address your best friend directly. "You don't have to answer here, but I would like it if you could tell at least Hermione and me."

Ron looks up at you and blushes deep red. "Ask."

"How long have you and Blaise been a couple, and why could you not tell me? And yes, I know those are two questions"

Ron takes a deep breath. "I will answer you here. I am done hiding and my cowardice has hurt our friendship badly enough."

Hermione sits down next to you and says softly "I have not reacted well either."

"It's ok Mione. I know that I should have come clean. The way I have been hiding this, has hurt everybody, and Harry was so desperate to balance everything out he neglected his own love life."

You squeak a little as Draco suddenly pulls you onto his lap.

"Now he officially has me, and don't think that I will let him go." The embrace is soft and secure at the same time and you lean back a little to soak up the warmth that Draco provides.

Hermione smiles a little pained but doesn't say anything.

Ron takes another breath and begins to speak. "What I need you to know Mione is that I went to Australia with you firmly believing that I really loved you. Nothing ever indicated that I was gay. I am still not sure that I am fully gay. And this thing with Blaise here - it took me by surprise." ‘The tender look that he casts at his boyfriend belies the feelings that he is trying to verbalize.

"You were always gone, always of working on research and there was no one to talk to. Nobody who understood what the war had done to us." Hermione bristles at that, but Ron raises his hand. "I am not accusing you and I don't want to excuse myself, I am just trying to explain."

She settles again at that and Ron continues.

"So I was left on my own and spent time at the beach. There are quite a lot of chess stations, and I played a lot. Imagine my surprise when Blaise set down across from me."

Blaise speaks up at that. "I thought he was going to hex me on sight. But I could convince him to play a game with me."

Ron smiles. "We played for hours, and didn't talk much, but he kept coming back. Soon we began to talk too, and he just got me." Ron swallows before continuing. "He made me feel like I was special. And I felt connected to him in a way that I felt never before. Imagine my horror when I caught myself admiring his muscled back."

"You were very quiet, for some time." Hermione throws in.

"Yeah, I was struggling with my growing attraction to Blaise, and I didn't know how it fit together with the feelings that I still had for you. And you were so stressed with the research on your parents’ memories, I let myself drift away from you and towards Blaise. But what you need to believe is that I didn't want to hurt you. I tried to send Blaise away, but he wouldn't budge."

"I was sure that Ron liked me, but I needed him to be honest with you first." Blaise added quietly.

"Your remember what happened." Ron speaks to Hermione and you feel a little lost. Hermione looks deep in thought, nods after a while and makes to get up.

"Mione." You whisper.

She stands next to the window and speaks as if to herself. "I know Ron, you didn't cheat on me. You broke up with me first, told me that the feelings had changed. I was hurt, but thought that once we sorted everything out we would get a new chance here in England. But then that night at the beach I saw you with Blaise, and when he kissed you." her voice breaks a little at that. "It looked so familiar, as if it had always been like that. You both were so absorbed in each other, didn't even notice me. I realized that you didn't love me, not the way I needed you to. But once we were back at Hogwarts you never spoke about your relationship, kept it to yourself and I became angry. You kept your happiness to yourself, and I couldn't even talk to Harry to explain my pain. That wasn't fair."

"No it wasn't. I can only say I am sorry. And that even though this evening was painful, I am glad that we got snowed in, and cleared the air." Ron looks straight at her, and you can tell that he is sincere.

She turns back to you, still looking sad, but a shy smile flits over her face as she looks towards Theo who still watches her. And even though you know that there is still a lot to talk about and that not all of the rifts can heal overnight, now that all cards are on the table, there is a realistic chance that you can pull through.


End file.
